


They're MY puppies.. DON'T FREAKING MESS WITH THEM!!

by Magnoliachild



Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, Gen, Hale Pack, M/M, Packmom Stiles Stilinski, the Loft, the betas are Stiles babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Stiles spends an hour cleaning and comforting his babies after a too rough training session with Derek. once they are calm enough Stiles goes over to the loft to show Derek what happens to people who mess with his babies.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698181
Comments: 18
Kudos: 802





	They're MY puppies.. DON'T FREAKING MESS WITH THEM!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me! This is my first work in the fandom! Let me know what y'all think!! Con Crit only! otherwise just let me know how it is!!

Stiles couldn't believe this, honestly he should at this rate. His best friend is a werewolf, there's also a lizard wolf, a banshee, a kitsune and a few more strays that he's just expected to take care of, so he just goes with it, not that he doesn't love all these morons but honestly the number of times he's had to tell these idiots not to bleed on his furniture is ridiculous, even for the dumb wolves. However, that's not what's going on right now. 

Stiles has spent the last half an hour patching up wolves from the rough training that Derek decided to put them through for no freaking reason, they all finished it and came to Stiles to help them heal. See over the last two and a half years he's taken on the role of pack mom. Ok, so sue him it was entirely intentional, however he does better having people to take care of, and fuss over. Scotty has always been his disaster to control, then he got bit and it became more, first poor sad looking Isaac needed someone to hold him so he would freaking sleep, then Ali wanted Stiles to paint her nails because he had the best attention to detail and decoration, then Lydia wanted to have someone dumber than her to study with, well then lizard wolf decided that the reason he hated Stiles wasn't because he like Lyd no it was because he apparently likes Stiles and Lydia, which led to the three person couple of Jackson, Lydia, and Danny. Next Erica started showing up because she wanted Stiles to buzz the side of her hair, then with her came Boyd who was just the best (other than Scotty and Isaac) because he had manners and brought food to make up for what the pack ate and helped Stiles clean the messes the pack makes. So essentially they all come to Stiles, all of them except Mr. I'm the alpha hear me growl. 

Well this particular day, Stiles has had enough of the abuse against his poor puppies. He's done. So he patches them all up, spreads them all throughout his house to sleep and heal with the promise of dinner later, then leaves a note in Ali's pocket since she's the best behaved of the puppies. Then gets in the Jeep and heads to the house of Major Grumpy Pants. Building himself up to yell at his stupid Alpha. 

He busted into the recently rebuilt Hale house, looking around at all the signs of everyone moving in, the boxes and bags and totes everywhere because Stiles has yet to assign bedrooms yet. After basking in the feelings of a mom seeing their kids stuff everywhere, he starts what he came here for, "DEREK HALE GET YOUR STUPID FLUFFY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Stiles yelled from the doorway of the kitchen. 

Derek makes his way down the stairs with a cranky face already in place of his normal blank look, no doubt from the sass he got from the pups when they left to come to Stiles's house. 

"You sir, I understand you're probably trying to protect the family, but you are at a like level freaking 15, and imma need you to bring your overprotective ass down to like a 7, immediately." 

With a most unimpressed look on his face, he proceeds to ask Stiles exactly what he's talking about with his stupid cute murder brows. Stiles huffs and looks up at the ceiling looking for strength, then starts with a sigh, "You hurt my pups. All of them Derek, you hurt them mentally and physically with all this training. It took over 45 minutes to get Isaac to even start calming down enough to try to sleep so he could heal. I spent the better part of an hour cleaning Alpha wounds on my babies. Why is that? Why Derek? Why did my puppies come to me crying and broken and beaten?" Stiles says with a final quiet question. Derek looks shocked at all this information, as he processes it the only question he can think to ask at the moment is "Why are you calling them your puppies, they're MY pack and you're not a wolf." Derek finishes with a growl. 

Derek internally winces when Stiles doesn’t even flinch at the growling, really showing how long he’s been running with wolves. Taking a closer look at Stiles lets Derek finally notice all the changes that Stiles has gone through that Derek has been ignoring, the large gain in muscle all over his body, the large number of scars that he’s gotten for claws, arrows, bullets, etc. He watches the way Stiles moves and the way he smells, the complete lack of fear from this lanky twenty year old who is facing an alpha werewolf as he challenges him for custody of his betas. 

“You don’t even know why you’re wrong in saying they’re yours do you?” Stiles says exasperatedly. “The puppies come to me for everything that isn’t physical training, granted they come to me after training but that’s besides the point. Derek, sourwolf, listen, I love my puppies, and if you can’t be nice I can take them away. You want to protect them, but you can train them too much, you have to be patient, they’re just teenagers. They are not you, right now we don’t have another Kate situation. So just learn to relax. Ok?” Stiles asks as he gets closer to Derek. He invades Derek's space, enough to wrap him in a hug and presses his forehead into Derek’s neck, and places a series of soft kisses to his collar bone that is exposed by his shirt being pulled down with Stiles hands holding Derek’s hips. 

Derek sucks in a deep breath as Stiles very clearly scent marks the alpha, Stiles stands up on his tiptoes, and places a final kiss to Derek’s cheek, with one more whispered statement, “Don’t forget that this family has two parents, and right now Mom is the favorite. Let me know when Dad figures it out. Mom has the babies tonight.” Stiles whispers as he walks out of the loft. 

Derek spends almost two hours thinking over the conversation he and Stiles had earlier that night, he kept running the last part through his head over and over again, the fact that Stiles thought that he could take the puppies from him, the fact that he thought the puppies were his, that he was willing to face the alpha werewolf for custody of those puppies. All of this left Derek restless, he runs out of the loft to the preserve where he shifts and runs for hours trying to work through this as a wolf, because the wolf boils the emotions down to the simplest forms, making it easier to process it all. He looks up from where he had been running in the preserve, to find himself standing outside a building that smells like a pack den, only to look at it for a minute and realize that technically IS a pack den, for STILES’S pack. He trots around the front, hopefully far enough away that the betas can’t smell him if they are even there, to look and see, yes, all the beta’s cars, plus the jeep, the only vehicle missing is the police cruiser. He shakes himself out of his train of thought and starts running back to his loft. 

He showers not thinking about the fact that his mate, and all their pups are at the pack den without him, he puts on sweatpants and then goes to get a snack after all the running, and hears his phone buzz on the counter. 

_ Next time you want to spy on Mom with the puppies just come on in, think the babies are ready for an apology, just use the freaking door sourwolf. <3 Stiles’ _

Derek is glad no one is here to see the blush on his ears and cheeks as he reads the message over again. He eats his food without tasting it debating on whether it's a good idea to go over there, but before he realizes what he’s doing he has put on shoes and grabbed his phone and keys and was already halfway to Stiles’s house in just the sweats and tank top. 

He gets there and debates leaving, sitting in his car until a buzz shakes him out of his worry. 

_ ‘Scott says you’re sitting in the car worrying. Just come inside and apologize to the babies so we can puppy pile correctly.’ _

Derek shakes his head at his fearless mate and finally gets out of the car to head inside, and see his pack. He opens the door quietly expecting to go upstairs and find his pack, and instead they are all curled around each other in the floor on a pallet made of more pillows and blankets than he thinks he’s ever seen, with Stiles in the middle and all the betas touching him in at least two places. He listens to the betas heart beats and sees that all his betas and their significant others are asleep except for Scott and poor tired Isaac, who has been through enough already without Derek’s own brand of ‘tough love’ on top of his past trauma. Both male betas are curled as close as physically possible to Stiles who has been watching him since he opened the door. 

Stiles looks up and whispers under his breath so as not to disturb the rest of the betas, “In the morning you had better love and grovel to every single beta. They’ll tell me if you don’t, so that’s for in the morning, right now these two heathens that are still awake need individual attention. So Mom is gonna take Scotty boy, and Dad will take the baby, and we’ll sit here and cuddle them until they’re okay then you can cuddle me. And don’t argue with me, accept and adapt sourwolf.” Stiles finishes as he drags Derek into the pile of betas and lets him situate himself as he kisses Isaac on the forehead, and passes him to Derek. He pulls Derek closer and turns his chin enough to place a small kiss to his lips and go back to comforting Scott, as he watches Derek hold their most fragile pup against his chest. 

Stiles grins to himself and thinks, yeah you can train an alpha to listen to someone other than themselves. Derek looks over at his mate after he scents the accomplishment in his scent, so he looks over and sees Stiles mouth at him, ‘ _ We’ll deal with US after the puppies all go home tomorrow afternoon.’ _ Stiles winks at Derek and then goes back to cuddling the armfuls of pup. 

Stiles’s is gonna be the death of Derek. 


End file.
